Overleg:Democratische Partij/Vergadering
welke standpunten nemen we aan? Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 19:50 (UTC) : Diegene waarvoor er 3 keer hetzelfde is gestemd, zal ze wel aanduiden. -- 16 jul 2007 09:04 (UTC) :: OK. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 09:07 (UTC) Zeg niet dat 3, 4 en 11 niet aangenomen zijn :S. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 09:21 (UTC) : Nee, moest effe weg, zal het nu verder doen. Bob moet ook eens beginnen stemmen. -- 16 jul 2007 11:44 (UTC) Ik zet de aangenomen standpunten alvast op de pagina. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) Ik word uitgenodigt voor de eerstvolgende partijvergadering, maar officieel ben ik nog géén lid. Mag ik hier dan wel aan deelnemen, want dat doe ik dan graag. En is het ondanks het feit dat ik nog geen lid ben wel mogelijk om lijstduwer te worden? en wat moet ik doen in het geval dat ik lijstduwer word? Ik hoort het wel! (Naamloos 14 nov 2007 12:33 (UTC)) : Wordt gewoon zo snel mogelijk burger (als je dit voor dees weekend wordt, dan kan je deelnemen aan de vergadering en eventueel lijstduwer worden. 3e vergadering Gaan we die deze week begninen? Alexandru hr. 21 nov 2007 20:08 (UTC) : Vanaf zaterdag, zal morgen de pagina in orde brengen... -- 22 nov 2007 17:02 (UTC) :: Maarten? Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 13:49 (UTC) Opmerkingen van niet-leden Deze berichten komen van de pagina zelf, maar zijn verplaatst naar hier wegens het bevatten van commentaar van niet-leden... :Tiens tiens. 27 nov 2007 17:00 (UTC) Gij moogt hier ni zijn! ::Beste ondergeschikte, ik eis wel een beetje beleefdheid. Ik mag overal zijn (daarom is het ook een wiki), ik stem toch niet mee. En vergeet niet dat je nog altijd een lid van mijn regering bent hé. 27 nov 2007 17:08 (UTC) :::En wij eisen respect. JOUW regering? :S Alexandru hr. 27 nov 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::::Het mijne heb je zeker. En btw: zie jij Robin hier ergens misschien?? 27 nov 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::Eigenlijk is de regering van de Eerste Minister, van de Premier. Dus was het niet Regering Robin I maar Regering Geleyns I. Nu dus Regering Michels I. Tsja, das balen. De vicepresident hoeft geen éne zak te doen, daarom ben 'k ook vicepresident van Adlibita geworden. Alexandru hr. 27 nov 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::::Awel, en ik ben vice geworden omdat ik juist wel iets voor m'n land kon betekenen. 27 nov 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::::::: Dimitri, als partijvoorzitter van de DP heb ik het volste recht om u hier buiten te zetten, het is immers een partijvergadering. Als u zo graag ook wilt praten over bepaalde onderwerpen met een politieke partij, zoek dan wat actieve leden en laat ons verder discusieren zonder uw mening er bij te zetten. En wat Al zegt is waar, de (vice)president is staatshoofd, maar geen regeringsleider. -- 27 nov 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::::: Me dunkt is de regering een deel van de staat, waar ik en Robin hoofd van zijn. En twee: je kan me hier heus niet uitzetten. Dit is een OP op een wiki, twee redenen om me hier te houden. En aub, een beetje beleegd blijven he. Zal ik het zo eens stellen: ik ben Robin eeuwig dankbaar voor mij deze kans gegeven te hebben. Had Wikistad er nooit geweest als projectje op WP NL, dan had ik nu 5% meer op m'n rapport en 10% meer tijd, maar ik had nooit die prachtige ervaring gehad. Ik ben Robin nog steeds erg dankbaar, en ik weet dat als hij volgende keer weer kandidaat is voor de verkiezingen, dat ik op hem zal stemmen, uit dank. Zo heb ik ook ooit mijn strijd tegen zijn verbod op mijn Liberbu gestaakt, omdat hij er principieel tegen was en ik besefte dat dit project helemaal draait om waar hij en ik ooit mee begonnen waren, de principiële grondvesten. :::::::: Het gaat 'em om respect. En ik denk dat ik misschien, net als jullie allemaal, wat respect verdien. Had ik en Ruben hier niet geweest op die bewuste 28 en 29 april, dan was Wikistad nooit van de grond gekomen, en RoWikicity, Wikination, UWN, WikiCittà en andere die erop gebaseerd zijn (http://geofictie.wikia.com/) waren er dan nooit gekomen. Misschien is het wel eens het bedenken waard dat wat hier allemaal staat, het werk is van een hele gemeenschap, voortgebouwd op de grondvesten die wij (Robin, ik, Ruben en later ook Al en Martijn) gelegd hebben. Misschien is het eens het overwegen waard dat een groot deel van de economie, cultuur en politiek nog steeds rond deze mensen draait. Misschien is het wel eens tijd om te beseffen dat zonder bepaalde mensen van ons, alles in elkaar zou stuiken. :::::::: Ik heb in feite nooit veel echte macht in handen gehad. Kijk: ik ben nog altijd maar moderator, ben amper minister van 1 ministerie en ben vicepresident, een functie die blijkbaar niet hoog ingeschat wordt. Maar vraag een Libertaan of ik iets gedaan heb voor dit land, deze site, deze 1000 artikels, dan zal er wel een ander antwoord komen. :::::::: En misschien, heel misschien, is het dan ook gepast een beetje respect te tonen voor mij en mijn werk. Hoop ik. 27 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::: Als je wilt deelnemen aan deze partijvergadering moet je lid worden, kijk eens boven. Maar vertel me wat jouw deelname aan deze vergadering met jouw bijdragen te maken heeft? Ik vind dat je te veel van het onderwerp afwijkt.. Alexandru hr. 27 nov 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::::::: Ik ga verder op het onderwerp 'respect', dat hier zeker ook mee te maken heeft. Trouwens, ik ben redelijk begaafd in de gave van de rede hoor, ik doe al vijf jaar Latijn en ik zie amper nog anders dan redevoering, stijlfiguren en overredingsmiddelen. 27 nov 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::Klein verbeterinkje, je zei daarboven OP, kij eens goed, dit is geen OP. Dus stel ik zou een pagina van een bedrijf van jou volledig vrknoeien (wat jij in principe hier doet) Accepteer jij dat dan ook? Nee, je revert dat. En over respect, dat heb ik zeker, maar als een president inactief is is dat niet het beste voor een land. Stel Bush gaat even na de verkiezingen 4 jaar op vakantie... --OosWesThoesBes 28 nov 2007 06:12 (UTC) Aangezien dit als het nieuwe Forum:Bestuur telt (iedereen zit bij DP...) wil ik graag mn zegje ook es doen. Ik zou voor 't parlement bv. graag op Maarten stemmen, maar niet op Naamloos (is een voorbeeld, fictief!). Dat kan ik dan volgens jouw systeem niet doen. Stel ik wil Maarten (DP), Joeri (LPD) en Robin (onafh.) in het parlement. Hoe vang ik dat aan? 27 nov 2007 17:36 (UTC)